Tanya Todd
by HockeyKid6622
Summary: What if Sweeney Todd was joined with his best friend's daughter? Both searching for lost family but until then they only hve each other. Can she change Todd's ways and save him from his horrible future? Can she teach him to love once again? Read please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey my first fanfiction! In this Sweeney Todd is joined by the duaghter of his best friend. Will have a different ending. Tell me if you like or not! Thanx!

Todd stood there staring at the ocean. He was on a ship heading back to London, with some pit stops on the way.

His thoughts were filled with Johanna. What does she look like? Is she like her mother? Or me? He hoped she was like Lucy, pale with yellow hair…

Then something out in the sea caught his attention. He squinted trying to see through the thick fog. Then he heard it again.

"Anthony!" He called the young, lively sailor. Anthony Hope came forward.

"Everything alright, Mr. Todd?" He asked.

"Do you hear that?" He asked quickly. Anthony listened and then he did hear something.

"Yes." He nodded his head. "It sounds like something out in the ocean." He then watched the sea even more closely.

Todd kept listening but he again thought of Johanna. Then in the gray sea he saw a child. He squinted at the child, then saw Johanna or what he imagined she would look like as little thing.

Anthony saw her too and yelled, "Man overboard!" Anthony then prepared to jump into the cold ocean when he heard a sploosh!

He turned to see Mister Todd swimming toward the small figure. Another sailor joined Anthony with rope.

Todd swam onward. He ignored the freezing water; he only focused on the child he saw as Johanna. Then the child disappeared under the water.

"No! Johanna!" He called then dived under and grabbed the child and pulled her up to the surface.

Anthony and the other sailors pulled them both up onto the grand ship. Sweeney flopped over to one side as the men surrounded the child, trying to get her to breathe again.

Anthony gently gave Mister Todd a blanket to protect him from the biting wind. Todd grabbed it then walked toward the child. He just managed to see her spite out seawater and roll onto her side.

Then they began to engulf her with questions. Todd pushed past them saying harshly, "Leave her alone! Ask her one question at a time!" Anthony agreed with him, and then they gave the girl some space.

"Where am I? She asked her voice soft.

"On a ship called the 'Bountiful' on the ocean," Anthony said bending down to the girl's height.

"What's your name?" Todd asked. She didn't answer then looked into Todd's eyes.

"Where's my dad? Where did the sailors put him? He was beside me." She asked, her eyes filled with fear.

"Your father?" Anthony asked. She nodded.

"We were in a row boat when it sunk! He was right beside me!" she cried then ran to the side of the ship yelling and screaming, "Daddy! Daddy?" She ran around the ship calling for him with tears streaming down her face.

Anthony and some other sailors got a row boat into the water to look for the girl's absent father.

Todd approached the girl and again thought of his own child. Was she doing this? Running around calling his name?

"You look familiar," Todd commented. She gave him a doubtful look. "No, like I know your family… Can you tell me your dad's name?"

She was silent. She did look very familiar. Her light, dirty blonde hair was familiar; her light, crystal blue eyes were too familiar to be true.

Her eyes moistened. She wiped her nose and held her stomach. Todd looked into her beautiful eyes and asked, "Are you hungry?" She shook her head. "Are you cold?" Again she shook her shorter cut hair. "What do you want?"

She turned to looked at Todd and said with great purpose, "My father."

Then the sailor returned. Todd left the child to go to Anthony. "Did you find him?"

"No, and we looked all around but he's gone." He whispered sadly. Todd left him and returned to the girl.

"I'm sorry but…" His voice failed him and he too became silent. She laid her head into her knees and sobbed quietly.

"Why don't you tell me who you are and I'll tell you who I am, deal?" Todd asked. She nodded.

"My name used to be Cassidy but not anymore." Todd asked why. "My dad spoke out to this judge and he was punished to Australia."

"How does this involve you?" Todd asked.

"I stood up for my dad. I punched the judge and broke his jaw." She had a satisfied smile and Todd was forced to smile, he hadn't smiled for so long.

"Why did your father speak out?"

"My dad was working somewhere and while he was gone his best friend was banished to Australia for a crime he didn't commit. So it took a few years but my father came back and was infuriated that his best friend was gone just so the judge could have his wife!

"My dad called for a relook into the case and it took a few years for the judge to grant his request. By that time I was born and I was told about my dad's friend. So he challenged the judge and was exiled and after I broke the judge's jaw I was exiled too but that judge put holes in our boat!" She looked to be about four years old, Johanna would be seven by now…

"What was your father's friend's name?" His voice was oddly gentle but he understood what she was going through.

"Benjamin Barker. He was exiled seven years ago." She gave a smile and ignored Todd's shocked face. "He has the most beautiful girl! We would play together but then this…" She became lost for words when she looked into his face.

"Mister? Is everything okay?"

"Was your father's name Liam Rite?" Cassidy looked puzzled but nodded. Then she gasped.

"Mr. Barker?" Todd had tears in his eyes. His best friend was dead, in the bottom of the ocean. But he believed his innocence when no one did, he fought for him.

He knew Liam and his wife, Maria, were trying to have another child. A girl they said. So he went to work across seas to make ends work and while he was gone all this happened. Liam had good connections in the city and if Turpin ever accused him with Liam there Liam would have proved him wrong.

He always wondered what Maria would tell him when he returned. If he believed him or fought back. If he ever had a baby girl.

"Cassidy," he murmured as they pushed some barrels filled with fish to the fishermen for a few pennies, each. They stopped and wiped sweat off their foreheads.

"What?" Benjamin asked, taking a drink from his flask.

"I want my daughter to be name Cassidy. Cassidy Rite, doesn't that sound good? It'll be good to have a young body in the house." He smiled. He was lonely since his son Matthew moved away. He was only sixteen, too young but the boy wanted to make his own life…

The flashback burned into his eyes as he dried his eyes. That dammed judge had taken away his freedom, his life but now he had taken away Liam's freedom, his life and left a four year old to die in the middle of the ocean! He thought he hated the judge before, but now the very thought of him sickened him and made him enraged.

"Cassidy, I promise you we are going to get back home and find our families! And I promise you we are going to take Judge Turpin out!" Cassidy nodded, unsure of what the words meant but knew they were important to him.

"But what about me? I'm all alone, my brother and mom are far away!" Her eyes were big and blue but Todd shook his head.

"No, I'm going to take care of you. We'll have to change your name understand?" She nodded. "My name is Sweeney Todd. What is yours?" Cassidy thought, of all the names she wanted. She knew Cassidy was going to die and this new person would take her place, it scared her.

"Tanya. My name is Tanya Todd."


	2. Chapter 2

Months passed and turned into years. Tanya learned the sailor life and helped Anthony and the crew on the ship. She grew and changed. Todd became more and more silent and withdrawn with each passing day. While Tanya helped the crew Todd would go to his room and think about what was.

It was exactly eight years later from when Tanya was found. She found Todd staring out into the ocean, alone as always. She stood there deciding whether or not she should leave him alone or to talk to him.

They used to talk about home all the time but as each day passed Todd talked less and less. It went from an hour a day to one day a week to once every several months.

"Do you want any company?" She asked. Todd didn't turn his head and breathed in deeply.

"For the moment," he replied a few minutes later and Tanya joined him at the edge of the ship.

"What are you thinking about?" Tanya looked into his pale face. He looked like his mind was far away.

"Nothing," he muttered. Tanya sighed; she liked the talks they used to have. "It's Johanna's fifteenth birthday," he said a hint of a smile came upon his face. Tanya nodded she knew that but today was also a special day for her.

"It is also the day you rescued me." She thought about the cold, icy water and the terror that shot through her veins and shuttered. Todd smiled.

"Yes it is."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Tanya's voice was hesitant but to her surprise Todd nodded.

"Why did you save me? Anthony told me he was about to jump into the ocean but you did before he could. Why?" She searched his eyes. They used to be bright brown but now they looked black, hidden behind the big, black circles that surrounded his eyes.

"I was thinking of Johanna and to me you looked and reminded me of her." His voice was plain and simple but his eyes held pain.

"I miss home," Tanya whispered quietly. At least Todd knew his family, Tanya had very little, vague memories and the ones she remembered clearly were filled with fear and icy cold water. All she had was a locket that never left her.

"We all do." His response was guarded and unemotional. "But we will be there soon with Lucy and Johanna in my arms and you in your mother and brother's." Tanya felt frustrated; he said that every day for the past eight years but she knew that she needed to remain in control of her emotions, the way Sweeney was. But she nodded and turned to see Anthony standing by the railing.

"Excuse me, but Mr. Todd the captain would like to talk to you." Anthony smiled at them. It could mean that they had finally worked off a trip to London. Todd nodded slowly and marched to the captain's cabin with Tanya following closely.

"Mr. Todd, Tanya, sit down please." Captain Smith indicated to some chairs and they sat down. Smith was a nice and fair man.

"As you know the deal was you two would work off a trip to London since you didn't have any money, correct?" They both nodded, it was either that or get dropped off in Turkey! "Well now working for me for eight years you two have worked a voyage to London. So congratulations, you two are going home. We are on our way now and we should be there in an hour." Smith gave them a smile.

Tanya felt her heart jump to her throat, she was going home! Eight years of hard labor had finally paid off! She gave Smith a huge smile and turned to Todd.

Todd looked shocked. He was staring off into space again but there was a hint of a smile on his pale face. He seemed to realize where he was and stood up and shook Smith's hand.

"Thank you," he uttered and left the cabin quickly. Tanya watched him leave then hugged Smith and skipped after Todd who retreated to his room.

"Woo! We're going home!" She laughed but and smile at Todd's amazed face.

"Yes, fifteen years had finally paid off. Now I can go home to Lucy and Johanna."

"And me to my mom and my brother, Jason!" She fell to a chair with a smile but then it vanished with a dark, cold memory.

"What's wrong?" Todd's voice was guarded and ready.

"What about… Turpin," she pat the name like it was a curse and Todd to felt his blood freeze and he stopped breathing. "If he recognizes us he'll send us back to Australia or kill us! Before our families know we're back!"

Todd felt that uncontrollable hate, the hate that kept him going through the hard, treacherous years. His hand squeezed into a fist and he gritted his teeth.

"He won't recognize us, we've changed too much and we'll take care of him before that." His voice was filled with hate and Tanya nodded, she wanted to take care of him too but did they change enough?

Sweeney Todd? Yes, he changed enough to fool his own mother! His once brown hair had turned black, like his heart, with one white stripe running through his hair. His face had grown pale with black, sunken eyes that glittered like, like a knife. Yes, Benjamin had died and this new man was born.

Tanya? Her once pale face had tanned from the hard work under the sun. Her skinny arms and legs had grown into strong muscles. Her once light, crystal eyes had darkened to dark sapphires that shone with the pain of her lost. She wore boys' clothes instead of the dresses that the women of her time wore. But did they change enough to fool the man that single handed destroyed their lives?

"Mr. Todd? Tanya?" Anthony called from the closed door. "We arrived!" Then Tanya felt afraid, what if her family moved on? What if Turpin recognized them? What if, what if, what if…

She gave a feared look to Todd to find hate written on his face. She stood up and looked into his black eyes.

"Did you ever think we would come back?" Tanya questioned, her voice quivering.

"I hoped so."

"What if something bad happened and we're better off as sailors?" All of Tanya's insecurities came pouring out but Todd only stared her down, making her feel childish.

"I have to know," he stated and followed Anthony to the front of the ship with Tanya walking slowly behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have sailed the world beheld its wonders, from the Dardanelles to the mountains of Peru but there's no place like London!" Anthony sang beautifully as they all stepped onto the front of the ship.

Tanya looked around, she was four years old last time she was here and now eight years later she returned, twelve years old. It had changed. The London she knew was bright, cheery and full of sunlight. This was dark and damp with the sun hidden beneath dark storm clouds. The sky looked black from the smoke and pollution. It even smelled bad.

This isn't a good idea! Her mind shouted at her but she took a breath and watched Todd. He looked lost in his own memories. He stomped towards Anthony and sang, "No there's no place like London!" He looked mad as his nose scrunched with displeasure.

"Mr. Todd?" Anthony asked confused. This was his home, what was so wrong with it? Tanya held a burst of laughter; Anthony would never get it! He saw the good in everyone, even if it wasn't there.

"You are young. Life has been kind to you, you will learn." Anthony nodded but didn't understand, Tanya hoped he'd never understand.

"There's a whole in the world like a great black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit it and its morals aren't worth what a pin can spit and it goes by the name of London. At the top of the hole sit the privileged few. Making mock of the vermin in the lonely zoo, turning beauty to filth and greed... I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders, for the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru but there's no place like London!" Tanya nodded in agreement.

Soon they were docked and Todd and Tanya had their bags slung over their arms. They both only had one bag; they never owned much just clothes, a picture of family and Tanya's locket.

They had said good bye to their fellow sailors and were staring down a street, a dark, damp street with rats scurrying around looking for food. Anthony stood behind them as all their memories flooded their minds.

The strongest of Todd's memories was being shipped way and Lucy's pain filled face as she begged to Turpin. The second strongest was the day Johanna was born.

"Excuse me! Pardon me!" He pushed through the crowd of people to a room where his wife was in labor. He watched as Mrs. Lovett and Maria pushed into the room where Lucy was crying in pain.

Liam's hand landed on his shoulder. "Don't worry, they did the same thing when Jason was born," Liam reassured. Jason was Tanya's older brother. He was two years old right now. Liam's oldest child was fifteen and working as a detective.

"How long will it take?" Benjamin had asked worried. Liam shrugged his shoulders.

"Sometimes and hour, sometimes longer." They waited and about forty minutes later Mrs. Lovett stepped out of the room. She gave Benjamin a happy smile.

"Mr. Barker, it's a girl!" Benjamin smiled and ran into the room to see Maria washing her hands and Lucy on a bed with a baby in her hands.

"Lucy," he murmured nervously, what if he wasn't a good father? What if he failed his kid in any way? Lucy looked up and gave him a beautiful smile.

"Ben! Come meet your daughter!" Benjamin stumbled forward his wife and gingerly held his baby girl. She had blue eyes, like her mommy.

"She's beautiful! Like you," he sighed and all his worries disappeared as his child smiled at him.

"What should we name her?" Lucy asked a gleam in her eyes.

"What do you want to name her?" Benjamin didn't mind any name that Lucy chose. They both looked each other in the eye and a name popped into their mind.

"Johanna."

"Is everything alright, Mr. Todd?" Anthony's voice interrupted his memories.

"I beg your indulgence, Anthony. My mind is far from easy. Through these once familiar streets I see shadows… everywhere." His voice was soft and memorable. Tanya took a step closer; she felt the shadows as well.

"Shadow?" Anthony asked confused.

"Ghosts," Tanya explained with a sympathetic look on her face. She looked back at Todd. His face was twisted in pain as Turpin filled both their minds.

"There was a barber and his wife and she was beautiful... A foolish barber and his wife. She was his reason for his life... And she was beautiful, and she was virtuous. And he was naive. There was another man who saw that she was beautiful... A pious vulture of the law who, with a gesture of his claw removed the barber from his plate! And there was nothing but to wait! And she would fall! So soft! So young! So lost and oh so beautiful!" Todd sang his pain, his sorrows in a strong, beautiful voice.

"And the lady, sir? Did she succumb?" Anthony questioned. He was curious by this story, poor barber!

"Oh that was many years ago," Tanya half sang, half spoke for the sorrow-filled Todd, "I doubt if anyone would know…" Did that mean no one would remember her dad, mom, or either one of her brothers?

"I'd like to thank you, Anthony," Todd thanked, "if you hadn't spotted me I'd be lost on the ocean still." Tanya nodded her thanks.

"Will I see you again?" Anthony liked Todd and Tanya seemed like a little sister, he would like to see them again.

"You might find us if you like," Tanya offered.

"Around Fleet Street, I wouldn't wonder," Todd affirmed. They were going to Todd's old home? Tanya nodded.

"Until then, my friend." Anthony raised his arm to shake Todd's hand but Todd had left into the shadows with Tanya following behind him.

"There's a whole in the world like a great black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit it!" Todd hissed as he made his way home and hopefully to Johanna, Lucy and Tanya's family.

Tanya noticed the dark, hate filled glint in his eye and she felt like she was four years old again, the way she felt when she changed her name. Man, this isn't a good idea!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry this took so long but I hope it's worth it! Thanks to all of you that's been reading! You all rock! HockeyKid6622

They walked along the dirty streets, their heads filling up with memories from what seemed to be another life. Todd strutted forward determined while Tanya looked around as if looking for the long dead Cassidy Rite.

"You know there's a chance they won't be there right?" She whispered. Todd glared at her with his black eyes filled with anger and a hint of fear.

"Yes I know that!" He spat and continued walking in his brisk pace until they reached a building with 'Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies" written on a red banner.

Todd couldn't help but smile he missed Mrs. Lovett's joyful outlook on life. She was always there for them, for the Barkers and the Rites they were one big family.

"Do you remember Mrs. Lovett?" he asked the silent Tanya. She tilted her head as she thought. She did remember a crazy, red haired lady that was widowed. She was always looking at life as the glass half full and liked Benjamin… a lot. She gave a slow nod and stared at the house.

"I think so." Todd laughed.

"If you don't you will. She leaves quite an impression."

It was dark and dusty with big windows revealing a vacant store with the exception of Mrs. Lovett. It was Todd's old home and it had changed, it aged. It looked sad and he couldn't help but remember all those wonderful memories that it once held but now it just looked like an empty house and that could only change if Lucy was there.

Taking a breath in he took a step forward and walking into the house with Tanya at his heels wondering if Lucy was there or Johanna.

They stepped into the shop to see a woman with very red hair and sunken eyes wearing a red and black dress cutting something making meat pies. She felt the wind on her arms and as she looked up she gasped.

"Customers! Wait! What's your rush? What's your hurry? Gave me such a fright I thought you was a ghost! Half a minute, cant'tcher sit down. Sit you down, sit!" She almost ran forward and tapped Todd on the shoulders to make him sit at the table. She motioned for Tanya to do the same then continued with her amusing, slightly disturbing little song.

"All I meant is I haven't seen some customers for weeks! Did you come here for a pie sir? Do forgive me if my head's a little vague." She picked up a bug. "Ugh! What is that?" She shrugged and dropped the bug to the floor and squished it twice.

They both looked at her workplace and gaged. There were bugs squirming around everywhere, crawling in the meat and through the dough. They were on the floor too! Tanya held back a laugh: she wondered why business wasn't good?

"But you'd think we had the plague! From the way people keep avoiding- no you don't. Heaven knows I try, sir! But there's no one comes in even to inhale! Right you are, sir would you like a drop of ale?" She picked a pie up and blew an inch of dust off and dropped it on an even dustier plate. She pushed the plate to Todd.

They both inspected it. It looked to be several centuries old with what looked like fur growing on the side. It looked crusty with patches of blue and green. Tanya thought sailor food was bad! She gave a polite smile and waved her pie away.

"Mind you I can hardly blame them. These are probably the worst pies in London! I know why nobody cares to take them, I should know! I make them! But good? No!" She walked back to her workplace and dumped a pile of bug infested meat into a bug infested pie. Yummy!

"The worst pies in London, even that's polite! The worst pies in London." She glanced at Tanya and gave an amused smile. "If you doubt it take a bite!" Todd smelled it then took a bite and man! Was it revolting, chewed up cud would taste better!

"Is that disgusting? You have to concede it! It's nothing but crusting! Here, drink this, you'll need it!" She handed Todd a cup of ale as he spat the 'pie' out. The ale looked gritty and black, not something you wanted to drink, especially if it was to rid your mouth of another bad taste.

"The worst pie in London! And no wonder the price of meat- when you get it- Never, thought I'd live to see the day men'd think it was a treat. Findin poor animals wot dying in the street!" She sang strong and nonchalant as she made a pie in the worst manner possible.

"Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop! Does her business but I noticed something weird. Lately all the neighbors' cats have disappeared! Have to hand it to her. Wot I calls 'enterprise'! Popping pussies into pies! Wouldn't do in my shop! Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick. And I'm tellin you, them pussycats is quick!" Todd opened his mouth to say something but was hut as he watched a bug crawl out of his pie. At least, half of it. Tanya held back a laugh and held back her lunch as she felt it rise to her throat.

"No denying times is hard, sir! Even harder than the worst pies in London! Only lard and nothing more! Is that just revolting? All greasy and gritty!" She asked putting some more pies in an oven and as Todd took a drink of that stuff she called ale.

"It looks like it's molting and tastes like… Well pity. A woman alone, with limited wind and the worst pies in London!" Todd forced the ale down his throat as the taste was something close to what sewage would taste like he imagined.

"Oh, sir," she sighed taking a moment to relax and leaned against her workplace, "times is hard. Times is hard!" Her voice like a lion continued on as she eyed a bug crawling around. As she held the note she grabbed her rolling pin and squished the bug and ended the note. She disregarded the bug guts on her rolling pin and turned to Todd.

"It's going to take a lot more than ale to wash that taste out dearie. Come with me, I'll get you a nice cup of gin." She walked away and brushed the remaining flour off her gloved hands as they both followed her.

Todd turned to Tanya and mouthed, "See what I mean?" Tanya nodded slowly. Oh yes did Mrs. Lovett leave an impression.


	5. Chapter 5

This one is when Todd is told about what happens to Lucy and Johanna and next Tanya finds out about her family. Again thanks to all of you who read this, probably wouldn't write all this if it weren't for you guys! HockeyKid6622

They followed her into a little room with bright green wallpaper and furniture. Then Mrs. Lovett began to babble about the wallpaper and how hard times were as Todd paused by a set of stairs.

Tanya paused behind Todd and remembered up there was his old home… Was her home like that? Empty with the exception of an odd woman who made horrible meat pies? She shook her head to hear Mrs. Lovett say, "The wallpaper was a real bargain." She passed Todd a cup of gin and Todd sat down.

"If times are so hard why don't you rent it?" Mrs. Lovett gave Tanya a look then turned to Todd.

"What up there? No people won't go near it. They think it's haunted." She eyed Todd and sat on a chair beside him.

"Haunted?" Tanya asked taking a closer step into the eerie room.

"Yeah, who's to say their wrong? You see many years ago something happened up, something not very nice." Tanya looked at Todd and wondered if this was just about Todd being exiled or more and if it involved her family. She hoped it didn't.

"There was a barber and his wife," she launched into her song, her strong voice ringing, "and he was beautiful! A proper artist with a knife but they transported him for life and he was beautiful!" She took and breath.

"Barker, his name was. Benjamin Barker," she sighed.

"What was his crime?" Todd stared on at the dark window but couldn't help but feel afraid, what happened?

"Foolishness," she spat and continued her song, "He had this wife you see, pretty little thing. Silly little nit, had her chance for the moon on a string. Poor thing… Poor thing." Tanya hated the way she said that.

"There was this judge you see, wanted her like mad! Every day he'd send her a flower. But did she come down from her tower? Sat up there and sobbed by the hour! Poor fool! Ah but there was worst yet to come poor thing!" Tanya watched as Todd gave a little shiver. His eyes were dark and lifeless.

"The Beadle calls on her all polite. Poor thing, poor thing! 'The Judge' he tells her, 'is all contrite. He blames himself for her dreadful plight; she must come straight to his house tonight'. Poor thing! Poor thing!"

"Stop it," Tanya whispered quietly giving Mrs. Lovett a pitiful look. "Please stop." Mrs. Lovett just glanced at her and continued.

"Of course when she goes there poor thing, poor thing! They're having this ball all in masks. There's no one she knows there poor dear, poor thing. She wanders tormented and drinks poor thing! 'The Judge has repented,' she think poor thing, 'Oh where is Judge Turpin?' She asks! He was there alright! Only not so contrite!"

Tanya felt her face drain of any color she had as she thought of poor Mrs. Barker. Then she felt another wave of hate for that judge and she couldn't help but look into Todd's eyes to find fury growing with each second, with each note.

"She wasn't no match for such craft, you see and everyone thought it's so droll! They figured she had to be daft you see so all of them stood there and laughed, you see. Poor soul! Poor thing!" Then Todd snapped.

"NO!" He stood up with unmistakable fear in his eyes. "Would no one have mercy on her?" His voice was filled with pain and his eyes looked to be watering.

"So it is you! Benjamin Barker!" Mrs. Lovett gasped staring up in awe.

"Where's Lucy? Where's my wife?" His voice was soft.

"Poisoned herself, arsenic from the apothecary tree 'round the corner. Tried to stop her by she wouldn't listen to me." Todd's heart stopped beating. His main reason to live was gone…

"And he's got your daughter," she added after a moment. Tanya watched as something snapped in his eyes and she knew Benjamin Barker was truly dead and only one person could resurrect him but she was gone.

"He? Judge Turpin?" He snarled.

"Raised her, like his own." She stood up.

"Fifteen years, sweating in a living hell! Fifteen years dreaming I might come home to a wife and child." He sounded like he was going to cry but Todd didn't cry… For anything.

"Well I can't say the years have been particularly kind to you Mr. Barker-"

"No!" Todd spun around to face her with that hateful gleam in his eyes. "Not Barker, that man is dead! It's Todd now, Sweeney Todd and he will have his revenge." Tanya shook her head in the shadows, the man that rescued her from the cold, unforgiving waters was gone replaced by a monster… A monster with no care in the world except killing Judge Turpin. And she didn't mind that so much… Just as long as she got to help…


	6. Chapter 6

Tanya stepped out of the shadowed corner she was in and blurted out, "What about my family? My mom and two brothers?" Mrs. Lovett looked at her for a moment and gasped.

"Miss Cassidy Rite, is it you?" Tanya nodded. "You've grown! All we need is to get you in a nice dress."

"I don't care about a stupid dress! Just tell me where my family is. Please," she begged. Mrs. Lovett gave her a sympathetic look as her eyes fell, as did Tanya's heart.

Todd took a step towards her and put an arm around her. Maybe there was a trace of Benjamin Barker in there after all, but only a trace.

"Once you and your father were taken away your mom went after Turpin. She got people from all 'round London and protested, it was a glorious sight. But Turpin, as you can imagine, didn't like that so he dragged her into his home one day and no one's seen her since. Some say she was hanged, others say she was thrown into the ocean. I'm so sorry dear," Mrs. Lovett apologized. Tanya stared forward but felt her heart plummet.

"My brothers?" If one of her brothers were alive she had some hope left.

"Well your brother, Jason he's seventeen and a real cutie if I may add, but once he heard about your mother's disappearance he went off. Don't know where he went, maybe to Matthew but no one is certain about that but he's gone."

"And Matthew?" Todd asked slowly, he was still trying to overcome his new.

"Matthew went off to Birmingham to study to become a detective. People say he's been doing well but he is completely unaware of the issues at home but he's alive and putting guys behind bars." Tanya closed her eyes, her mom, her brothers gone! Like her dad, vanished beneath the waves.

"But you have each other!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed clapping her hands and giving a smile that both Tanya and Todd shot down.

"Well Mr. Todd and Cassidy-"

"Tanya," she interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"It's Tanya Todd." Her eyes gave off that same hateful, dead to the world gleam that Todd had but it had some hope in there, she wasn't giving up quite yet.

"Well Mr. T. and Tanya, come with me and I'll show you where you two can stay." Mrs. Lovett hopped up the stairs with both Todd and Tanya walking in a mummy like fashion behind them.

She led them to the upstairs room. The walls were cracked and dusty. There was a picture that was so faded you could barely see the silhouette of a woman. The floor was wooden planks with a mirror at one side and a trunk beside the door. Tanya noticed a bed for a baby. Todd noticed it too and walked towards it.

"Come in, nothing to be afraid of, love," Mrs. Lovett encouraged her.

'That's where you're wrong. There's everything to be afraid of.' Tanya thought taking a step in. She remembered this room. It was bright and sunny outside, the sunshine coming in through the big window. She felt the ghosts running around the room and it sent a chill up her arm.

Todd walked up to the crib and pulled the covers up and looked to see Johanna's doll covered in dust. It looked to be more than fifteen years old but it brought tears to his eyes. He looked off into the corner and thought about his sweet, little Johanna.

A crash brought him back to reality and he put the cover back and turned to Mrs. Lovett who had taken a floor board out of the floor and pulled something out. It was covered in dust. Todd walked up to her and glanced at Tanya.

"When he came for the girl I hid them. Could have sold them but I didn't." Mrs. Lovett bushed the dust off and pulled a blanket off to show a box. She gave the box to Todd who opened it to show a row of razors.

Saliva caught in his throat as he recognized them. They were his friends, one of two things that truly understood what he went through. He moved the razors to shine in the light.

"Them handles are chased silver ain't they?" Mrs. Lovett whispered in awe.

"Silver, yes." His voice was soft and he felt whole like he could go on and take his revenge. He felt happy, but a false happiness.

"These are my friends. See how they glisten. See this one shine...How he smiles in the light. My friend. My faithful friend...Speak to me friend. Whisper...I'll listen. I know, I know you've been locked out of sight all these years, like me my friend...well I've come home to find you waiting. Home and we're together! And we'll do wonders .Won't we?" Todd sung strong like a lion, his voice floating across the room enchanting Tanya. He held his 'friends' and smiled.

"You there, my friend," he sighed and paused as if reuniting each other. Mrs. Lovett stepped closer to Todd and began to sing softly in his ear.

"I'm your friend too, Mr. Todd. If you only knew, Mr. Todd. Ooh, Mr. T. You're warm in my hands. You've come home! Always had a fondness for you, I did," she sung in his ear.

At the same time Todd sung, "Come let me hold you. Now, with a sigh, you grow warm in my hand .My friend! My clever friend..." Tanya stepped forward.

"Oh, Mr. Todd do know what you're doing? Come let us leave. Let us go before we feel regret, Mr. Todd! Why won't you listen? The ghosts are everywhere!" She sung loud and strong but Todd couldn't hear her. She looked at the dusty floor.

"Never you fear, Mr. Todd. You can move in here, Mr. Todd .Mr. Todd, splendors. You never have dreamed all your days will be yours! I'm your friend and you're mine! Don't they shine beautiful? Silver's good enough for me, Mr. T." Mrs. Lovett sang.

"Rest now, my friends. Soon, I'll unfold you. Soon you'll know splendors. You never have dreamed all you days, my lucky friends. 'Til now your shine was merely silver. Friends, you shall drip rubies, you'll soon drip precious rubies..." His voice faded as he glanced at Mrs. Lovett.

"Leave me, Tanya stay," he ordered. Mrs. Lovett nodded and left while Tanya stepped closer. He stood up and smiled raising his 'friend' to the sky making it shine like a star.

"At last! My arm is complete again!" He yelled in victory and once again Tanya sung, "Why won't listen?"


	7. Chapter 7

On the other side of London Anthony Hope was lost. He was looking around a people walked by. He shook his head putting his heavy bag down and sitting on a bench.

"Where is it?" He asked himself as he pulled out a map.

"Green finch, and linnet bird, Nightingale, blackbird how is it you sing? How can you jubilate sitting in cages never taking wing? Outside the sky waits beckoning! Beckoning! Just beyond the bars...How can you remain staring at the rain maddened by the stars? How is it you sing anything? How is it you sing? Green finch. And linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird. How is it you sing? Whence comes this melody constantly floating? Is it rejoicing or merely aloaming? Are you discussing? Or fussing? Or simply dreaming?" A beautiful sang seizing Anthony's attention. He looked to the direction of the lovely voice to find the most beautiful girl in the world.

She was pale and had long, yellow hair. She wore a blue dress and sat in the window of a huge house. She sang to a bird cage with a soft voice that could easily hit the high notes with ease. She looked down and smiled as Anthony dropped the map and walked towards her.

Judge Turpin walked by her room and paused. Singing again! He checked the hallways and once he knew they were clear he turned to a painting and pulled it off the wall revealing a small peek hole to her room. He watched her.

"Are you crowing? Are you screaming? Ring dove and robinet is it for wages? Singing to be sold? Have you decided it's safer in cages singing when you're told? My cage has many rooms damask and dark...Nothing there sings, not even my lark. Larks never will, you know, when they're captive. Teach me to be more adaptive. Ah...Green Finch, and Linnet Bird, nightingale, blackbird, teach me how to sing. If I cannot fly...Let me sing," she finished off her song staring out in the open sky. She looked down at Anthony and smiled. He felt his heart jump as he smiled back. Then she stood up and abruptly walked away.

Anthony willed her to stop but she never did and he walked back to his bag sitting on the park bench where an old beggar woman in a tattered, green dress and wide hat went up to him.

"Alms, alms for a miserable woman! On a miserable chilly morning," she sang holding her hand out. Anthony regarded her and put some coins in her hands.

"Thank ya, sir!" She turned to walk away but Anthony stopped her.

"Mam, do you know whose house this is?" She looked at the house and gasped.

"That! That's the great Judge Turpin's house, that is."

"And the lady who resides there?"

"Oh her? That's Johanna, his pretty little ward. Keeps her snug he does, all locked up. So don't you go trespassin' there or it's a good whipping for you or any other young man with mischief on his mind," she warned with a hiss and walked off repeating her beggar's song.

Johanna, it was a beautiful name for the most gorgeous girl in the world. He slowly, in a dreamlike state walked back to his bag and picked it up.

"I feel you, Johanna, I feel you. I was half convinced I'd waken, satisfied enough to dream you. Happily I was mistaken, Johanna. I'll steal you, Johanna, I'll steal you," Anthony sang. He had learned how to sing by listening to Todd and Tanya singing on their years on the boat. His voice rang like a bell as he stepped towards the house. Then the door opened to show an older man dressed in expensive clothes and gray hair, Judge Turpin from what the beggar woman said.

"Come in lad, come in." He waved him in. Anthony followed him inside the house and explained what he was looking for.

"You say you're looking for that you say?" Judge Turpin led him into an office looking room with a big desk and lots of books. He motioned for Anthony to sit down and offered him something to drink.

"Yes, sir it's very large on the map but I keep getting lost." He smiled thanks at the shy, female maid that handed him some food.

"Watch yourself," the maid whispered and hurried off. Anthony gave her a quizzical look but remembered he was in the presence of a judge.

"It's embarrassing for a sailor to lose his bearings but there you have it." He looked behind him to see a plump man with a twisted smile staring at him. The Judge looked at him.

"A sailor?" Anthony nodded.

"Yes, sir from The Bountiful." He looked around for the maid as he felt uncomfortable, something wasn't right.

"Sailors must know the ways of the world. Would you say you're practiced boy?" The Judge continued making Anthony regret eating the food and he felt very small.

"I think there's been some kind of mistake," Anthony uttered.

"I think not. I think not," Turpin hissed, "You gandered at my ward, Johanna. Yes sir you gandered!" He was yelling now. Anthony tried to sink farther into the chair to escape the Judge's wrath when he spotted the maid giving him a sympathetic look as if she was about to run out and help him.

"I meant no harm," Anthony begged.

"Your meaning is immaterial. Mark me! If I see your face again on this street, you'll rue the day you were born," he threatened and nodded at his friend, Beadle Bamford who took him out back.

"It's that way, right and left and straight on you ya see," he instructed then hit Anthony on the back of the head with his infamous cane. He continued to hit him as Anthony lay on the ground coughing blood and begging him to stop. Final Beadle did.

"You heard what Judge Turpin said, next time it'll be your pretty little brain lying on the pavement." He grabbed Anthony's bag and threw it back on him then left.

Anthony rolled over groaning spitting the blood out of his mouth. He spotted the maid in one window.

"I told you. Be careful," she mouthed then Turpin appeared and dragged her away.

Anthony sat up and picked up his bag ignoring the pain that pulsed through his body. Then he thought of Johanna and he was certain that they belonged with each other, it made him that much more determined.

"I'll steal you. Do they think that walls can hide you? Even now I'm at your window...I am in the dark beside you, buried sweetly in your yellow hair! I feel you, Johanna! And one day, I'll steal you! 'Til I'm with you then, I'm with you there...sweetly buried in your yellow hair!" He sang with his purpose radiating through his voice. He finished his song then limped away.

Back inside the house Turpin threw the maid into a room yelling, "I heard what you said to him! What on earth is your problem? I save you, you could have died!"

"I think death would be an improvement!" The maid retorted. Turpin took in a deep breath.

"Then why don't you leave?" His eyes held cruelty but the maid had something in her eyes that Turpin wasn't accustomed to… hope. She glared at him then looked away.

"You will get triple your usual work load and you shall watch my ward. If anything happens to her, and that includes that boy, you'll never be seen again. Understand?" The maid nodded and when the door slammed shut she smiled. She had waited a long time to care for his ward.

"Johanna," she said the name to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Mrs. Lovett let Todd and Tanya into the busy marketplace. Tanya stopped amazed she had never seen so many people in one area like this before. She ignored Mrs. Lovett's blabber about some barber who showed up as she admired the items sold.

"Tanya, stay close," Todd said looking back. He looked forward and found Beadle Bamford walking around looking at jewelry and eyed a hat. Todd's eyes glowed as he reached for his razor and took a step forward.

"Hang on." Mrs. Lovett pulled him back with a warning look on her face. Both Todd and Tanya gave a visible sigh as they watched him yearningly. Todd returned his razors and clasped his hands together watching Beadle. Then a drum interrupted their thought.

They turned to a brightly decorated stage where a young boy beated a drum to a tune. He looked underfed with a pale, dirty face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" He bellowed looking out into the crowd. "Do you wake every morning in shame and despair to discover your pillow is covered with hair Wot ought nought to be there? Well, ladies and gentlemen, From now on you can waken at ease. You need never again have a worry or care; I will show you a miracle, marvelous, rare. Gentleman, you are about to see something that rose from the dead! On the top of my head," he sang beautifully and pulled off his hat showing long, light blonde hair. People laughed and Tanya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She wasn't a barber but she knew a wig when she saw one.

"Twas Pirelli's Miracle Elixir. That's what did the trick, sir, True, sir, true .Was it quick, sir? Did it in a tick, sir! Just like an elixir ought to do! How about a bottle, mister? Only costs a penny, guaranteed!" He leaned over and poured some yellowish, liquid substance on a bald man's head. "Does Pirelli's stimulate the growth, sir? You can have my oath, sir, 'tis unique. Rub a minute - stimulating', in'it?" The man gaged when he smelled the elixir but the boy kept rubbing his head trying to convince the crowd to buy his fake product. The elixir, that the boy had sent to pass around, had no gotten to Todd. He sniffed the substance and gagged then inspected it and shook his head.

"Soon you'll have to thin it once a week!" Poor boy, he wasn't going to sell any today.

"Pardon me, ma'am, what's that awful stench?" Todd asked turning to Mrs. Lovett saying it loud enough for everyone to hear. Mrs. Lovett gave a shrug.

"Are we standing near an open trench?"

"Are we standing near an open trench?" Tanya asked looking just as confused as Todd looking around. "Yuck! Can we go?" More people laughed and handed the elixir back to the boy.

"Pardon me, sir, what's that awful stench?" Mrs. Lovett asked turning to the man beside her. The boy gave them an annoyed look and continued his advertising.

"Buy Pirelli's Miracle elixir. Anything wot's slick, sir, Soon sprouts curls. Try Pirelli's; when they see how thick, sir, You can have your pick, sir, of the girls!" He turned to a man, "Wanna buy a bottle, missus?"

Todd rolled his eyes and asked, "What is this?" holding the bottle up. Mrs. Lovett repeated his question.

"Smells like piss..." Tanya added after a whiff.

"Smells like EW!" Mrs. Lovett shouted after smelling it's horrid aroma.

"Looks like piss..." Todd agreed.

"Wouldn't touch it if I were you, dear!" Mrs. Lovett warned a man holding the elixir.

"This is piss, piss with ink," Todd confirmed pushing the lid back on. The boy gave them another glare and grabbed a bottle someone handed back.

"Let Pirelli's activate your roots, sir—" He yelled trying to save his failed business attempt.

"Keep it off your boots, sir! Eats right through!" Todd warned.

"YES, get Pirelli's, use a bottle of it; ladies seem to love it—"

"-Flies do to!" Tanya shouted as people laughed. She gave the boy a smile as Todd patted her back and a man in a tall hat stepped out from behind a curtain and he looked pissed.

"I am Adolph Pirelli! The king of the barber, the barber of kings. I blow you a kiss. And I the so-famous Pirelli, I wish to know who has da nerve to say my elixir is piss! Who says this?" He scanned the crowd glaring and sizing people up. The market was quiet until Todd stepped forward.

"I do!" Pirelli glared at him as he made his way to the stage. "I'm Mister Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's Elixir and I say to you, it's nothing but an arrogant fraud! Concocted from piss and ink. Furthermore, Signor I service no kings, yet I'll wager I can shave a check with ten times the dexterity, then any street mountebank." People gasped as Pirelli bit the inside of his mouth, insulted.

"See these razors?" Todd raised two into the air and people squinted to get a good look. "Well they alone are five pound; you are no match, sir. So hereby except my challenge or reveal yourself as a sham," he challenged with a gleam in his eye. He turned to Pirelli so he could see the razors and his mouth twisted into a smile.

"You hear this foolish man? Now he will regret as he is folly!" He rolled his 'rs' and flung his cape off onto a chair. "Toby!" He called for the young lad as he scurried up the stage to help his master.

"Who's for a free shave?" Todd asked the crowd. Men raised their hands and two were selected. Todd turned to Tanya and Mrs. Lovett who took his coat.

"Don't embarrass him too badly," Tanya joked as he headed up the stage where someone placed a chair and a man was sitting on it.

"Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?" He asked turning slightly.

"Glad as always to oblige my friends and neighbors!" He too happily and ran up to the stage where both barbers were ready for their task. "Ready?" He asked as both barber nodded. "The fastest, smoothest shave is the winner!" Then he blew a little whistle and the contest was on.


	9. Chapter 9

sorry this took so long but I was working on other things and I was blocked thanx to all of you who keep reading and commenting if it weren't for you guys this story would have never gotten this far

The maid walked through the crowded market as someone sang, something about a pope. She rolled her eyes and continued her search. It had been her first time in years to be outside of Turpin's house and she intended to enjoy every minute of it.

"Excuse me, sir," she called to a man selling some fabric Turpin had sent her to buy, "may I see that? The bright blue one." She gave a smile as the man handed her the blue fabric and inspected it.

Her white, blonde hair floated on the wind sending chills up her spine. Her plain maid's clothes was thin and dirty but she didn't care, just the thought of caring for Johanna brought a smile to the woman's face. She was in her late thirties, later forties with hidden, dark eyes. Eyes that have seen too much horror in her lifetime.

"Oh!" She gasped as she lost grip on the fabric and flew into the clouded sky. She went after it thinking, 'London wasn't always so cloudy I remember when it was always sunny.' But those days have long passed. The fabric landed on the shoulder of a child with dark, pain filled eyes and black hair.

"Excuse me can I have that?" The child turned and the maid found herself looking into the eyes of Tanya Todd.

Tanya looked into the maid's tired eyes and found her mental barriers melt away. She looked to her shoulder at the piece of sky blue fabric on her shoulder.

"Can I have that?" The maid's voice was scratchy but strangely comforting. Tanya gave the fabric back without speaking a word something was strange about the maid.

"Thank you," she smiled then winced as Pirelli hit a sudden high note it forced Tanya to smile.

"Senor Pirelli King of Barbers well until Todd shows him his place," Tanya explained looking at the barbers. The maid nodded but shrunk back when she saw Beadle. She wasn't supposed to talk to anyone but the marketers and if the Beadle saw her disobeying again he'd tell the judge. But the other barber, not the one singing but the other one caught her eye.

He looked sad and solemn with little to no care in the world but again he cared about something or else his eyes would be different. His eyes were black with no life and a white face. It was expression that caught the maid's eye; he looked sad and dead but not dead, not yet.

"Sweeney Todd," Tanya explained when she saw the maid's sudden interest. She turned back to Todd to see him win the contest in a flash of sliver and smiled. The maid nodded impressed by his skill.

"He's good," she noted as she watched Pirelli put some money in Todd's outstretched hand. Tanya nodded he was good, somewhere deep inside Benjamin Barker still thrived, just asleep.

"I'm Tanya Todd," Tanya introduced as the maid's face looked surprised.

"His daughter?" Todd looked asleep, not a father figure whereas this girl was just lost and wandering but had hope deep inside. Tanya shook her black hair.

"No, he just recused me." Her face turned grim as she thought about the water and the hands that pulled her out. The maid nodded not completely understanding but again understanding perfectly.

"So now you're gonna rescue him?" The word's slipped out of the maid's mouth before she pondered them.

"What?" Did she know about Todd's murderous thoughts? How? She couldn't! Tanya began to hyperventilate; she wouldn't go back to sea without finding her brothers.

"Sorry," the maid apologized quickly seeing how much the words distressed the girl, "just slipped out." Tanya nodded calming her racing heartbeat.

"Tanya, something tells me you're in trouble bug trouble. I won't tell anyone about anything but if you need any help at all just find me at Judge Turpin's residence and I'll do anything to help. I don't care what you did but you need help and I don't think Todd will give you the best advice, okay?" The maid sputtered quickly as Beadle began walking his way towards them, unaware of the maid's presence.

"Yeah sure," Tanya muttered as if she didn't care but inside her heart was racing; what did she know? was she that easy to read?

"Promise," the maid demanded grabbing Tanya's hand with a fire in her eyes. Tanya nodded and walked away to find Todd and left the maid with the cloth.

She didn't know where that desperation came from but something deep inside spoke out and she found herself caring for that kid. She reminded her of something she'd rather forget and leave in the dark part of her mind to be lost forever.

She shuddered and paid for the fabric and walked to the Judge's residence in a brisk pace wanting to be in a world she knew, inside those walls she hated but to watch the only thing she cared about.


End file.
